Blue-Eyes White Dragon
|jpname = 青眼の白龍 |jphira = ブルーアイズ・ホワイト・ドラゴン |phon = Burūaizu Howaito Doragon |aename = Ｂｌｕｅ-Ｅｙｅｓ　Ｗｈｉｔｅ　Ｄｒａｇｏｎ |fmrname = Blue-eyes White Dragon |image = BlueEyesWhiteDragon-GLD5-EN-GGR-LE.jpg |attribute = Light |type = Dragon |atk = 3000 |def = 2500 |level = 8 |number = 89631139 |lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. |animelore = Duelist Kingdom only This card can't be destroyed by battle by a monster that has the same ATK. |frlore = Ce dragon légendaire est un puissant moteur de destruction. Rares sont ceux qui ont survécu à cette terrifiante créature quasiment invincible pour en parler. |delore = Dieser legendäre Drache ist eine mächtige Zerstörungsmaschine. Er ist buchstäblich unbesiegbar, nur wenige haben diese Furcht einflößende Kreatur gesehen und lange genug gelebt, um davon zu berichten. |hnlore = Ez a legendás sárkány a pusztítás erős motorja. Látszólag sérthetetlen, nagyon kevesen néztek szembe ezzel a félelmetes teremtménnyel és élték túl a találkozást. |itlore = ''Questo drago leggendario è una potente macchina distruttrice. Virtualmente invincibile, sono in pochi ad aver fronteggiato questa creatura ed essere sopravvissuti per raccontarlo. |ptlore = Este lendário dragão é uma poderosa máquina de destruição. Virtualmente invencível, muito poucos enfrentaram essa maravilhosa criatura e viveram para contar a lenda. |splore = Este legendario dragón es una poderosa máquina de destrucción. Virtualmente invencible, muy pocos se han enfrentado a esta impresionane criatura y han vivido para contarlo. |jplore = い を る のドラゴン。どんな でも する、その は り れない。 |chlore = 以高攻击力著称的传说之龙。任何对手都能粉碎，其破坏力不可估量。 |krlore = 높은 공격력을 자랑하는 전설의 드래곤. 어떠한 상대라도 분쇄해 버리는 파괴력은 상상을 초월한다. |fmrlore = An Extremely Rare card with unsurpassed attack and defense power. |tsclore = A legendary dragon that takes pride in its enormous power. Its power of destruction far exceeds comprehension. |rodlore = A legendary dragon that takes pride in its enormous power. Its powers of destruction far exceed comprehension. |ddslore = Legendary dragon High attack factor |wc6lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. |en_sets = Anniversary Pack (YAP1-EN001 - UR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN098 - UR) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-EN001 - SR) Forbidden Legacy (FL1-EN001) - ScR) Legendary Collection (LC01-EN004 - UR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-EN001 - UR) Shonen Jump Magazine Promotional Cards (JMP-EN001 - UR) Duelist League 2010 Prize Cards (DL09-EN001 - R) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-EN004 - C) Gold Series: Haunted Mine (GLD5-EN001 - GGR) |na_sets = 2002 Booster Pack Tins (BPT-003 - ScR) 2003 Booster Pack Tins (BPT-009 - ScR) Dark Duel Stories Promos (DDS-001 - ScR) Dark Legends (DLG1-EN002 - SR) Duel Terminal 1 (DT01-EN001 - DSPR) Duel Terminal - Preview (DTP1-EN001 - DSPR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-001 - UR) Power of Chaos Promos: Kaiba the Revenge (PCK-001 - ScR) Shonen Jump Magazine Promotional Cards (JMP-001 - UR) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-001 - UR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-001 - SR) |eu_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-E001 - UR) Power of Chaos Promos: Kaiba the Revenge (PCK-E001 - ScR) Retro Pack (RP01-EN001 - UR) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-E001 - UR) |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A001 - UR) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-A001 - UR) |fr_sets = Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba (DDK-F001 - UR) Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba Évolution (SKE-FR001 - SR) La Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F001 - UR) Power of Chaos Promos: Kaiba the Revenge (PCK-F001 - ScR) Retro Pack (RP01-FR001 - UR) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-FR001 - SR) Duelist League 2010 Prize Cards (DL09-FR001 - R) Deck de Structure: Le Choc des Dragons (SDDC-FR004 - C) Collection Gold : La Mine Hantée (GLD5-FR001 - GGR) |fc_sets = Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba (DDK-C001 - UR) La Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-C001 - UR) |de_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-G001 - UR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-DE001 - SR) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-DE001 - SR) Legendary Collection (LC01-DE004 - UR) Banzai! Promotional Cards (BNZ-G001 - UR) Duelist League 2010 Prize Cards (DL09-DE001 - R) Power of Chaos Promos: Kaiba the Revenge (PCK-G001 - ScR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G001 - UR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE098 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE001 - UR) Legendary Collection (LC01-DE004 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-DE004 - C) Gold Series: Haunted Mine (GLD5-DE001 - GGR) |it_sets = Inizio Oscuro 1 (DB1-IT098 - UR) La Leggenda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu (LDD-I001 - UR) Mazzo Introduttivo Kaiba (MIK-I001 - UR) Mazzo Introduttivo Kaiba Evoluzione (SKE-IT001 - SR) Power of Chaos Promos: Kaiba the Revenge (PCK-I001 - ScR) Retro Pack (RP01-IT001 - UR) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-IT001 - SR) Collezione Leggendaria (LC01-IT004 - UR) Duelist League 2010 Prize Cards (DL09-IT001 - R) Structure Deck: Conflitto dei Draghi (SDDC-IT004 - C) Serie Oro: La Miniera Infestata (GLD5-IT001 - GGR) |pt_sets = A Lenda do Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P001 - UR) Deck Inicial do Kaiba (DIK-P001 - UR) Deck Inicial do Kaiba Evolução (SKE-PT001 - SR) |sp_sets = Baraja Inicial Kaiba (BIK-S001 - UR) Baraja Inicial Kaiba Evolución (SKE-SP001 - SR) Duelist League Promos: Series 1 (DL1-S001 - SR) Duelists of the Roses Promos (DOR-S001 - ScR) Leyenda del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S001 - UR) Principio Oscuro 1 (DB1-SP098 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-SP001 - UR) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-SP001 - SR) Duelist League 2010 Prize Cards (DL09-SP001 - R) Baraja de Estructura: Choque de Dragones (SDDC-SP004 - C) Serie Dorada: La Mina Embrujada (GLD5-SP001 - GGR) |jp_sets = Anniversary Pack (YAP1-JP001 - UR) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP098 - UR) Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! (DT01-JP001 - DSPR) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-001 - UR/UPR) Jump Festa 2000 (ScR) EX Starter Box (UR) EX-R Starter Box (EX-49 - UR) Structure Deck: Kaiba (KA-03 - C) Structure Deck: Kaiba Volume 2 (SK2-001 - SR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LB-01 - UR) Spell of Mask (SM-51 - UtR) Starter Box - Official Release (UR) Starter Box - Theatrical Release (UR) Monster Figure Collection 3 (MFC3-JP001 - DNPR) Structure Deck 22: Dragonic Legion (SD22-JP004 - C) |ae_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-001 - UR) Structure Deck: Kaiba (KA-05 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-001 - UR) Weekly Jump Promos (UR) |ch_sets = Kaiba Structure Deck (KA-04 - C) V-Jump Magazine Promotional Cards (UR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR098 - UR) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR060 - UR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K001 - UR) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-K001 - UR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-KR001 - SR) 애니버서리 팩 (YAP1-KR001 - UR) |eds_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (C) |gx1_sets = Basic 2-B (UR) |gx03_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (UR) Ultimate Power (UR) |gx02_sets = First Monster (UR) |ntr_sets = Dragon's Nest (UR) |sdd_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (R) Dark Magician (R) Red Millennium Puzzle (C) Yellow Millennium Eye (C) |wc5_sets = Seto Standard |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (ScR) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (UR) Special Gift Collection (SR) Dragon Collection (UR) All Normal Monsters (C) All at Random (C) |wc07_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (UR) Ultimate Power (UR) LIGHT Collection 1 (UR) Dragon Collection (UR) All Normal Monsters (UR) All at Random (UR) |wc08_sets = White Light Ruler (UR) Ultimate Power (UR) |wc10_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (UR) |ygo_sets = Pack 3 |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light/Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 |anime_fs = 003, 015, 022, 024 |anime_toeimov = Present |anime_dm = 001, 008, 009, 010, 016, 023, 024, 026, 027, 043, 045, 054, 068, 071, 072, 073, 094, 098, 108, 109, 116, 118, 119, 120, 121, 122, 131, 132, 133, 134, 135, 136, 137, 149, 150, 161, 167, 168, 173, 177, 184, 195, 200, 202, 203, 218 |anime_gx = 021, 022, 034, 050, 075 |manga_dm = 009, 010, 027, 028, 036, 037, 038, 039 |manga_d = 002, 029, 042, 043, 044, 045, 046, 049, 050, 051, 138 |manga_r = 015, 028, 029, 031 |anime_mov = Present |anime_10 = Present |fusionmaterial1 = Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon |misc1 = Cover Cards |archetype1 = Blue-Eyes |archrelated1 = Malefic |tscdc = 95 |roddc = 95 |dordc = 55 |fmrsc = 999,999 |wc6dp = 7800 |tscnumber = 001 |tscnumber2 = 887 |rodnumber = 001 |fmrnumber = 001 |dornumber = 001 |database_id = 4007 }}